1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to an exercise device which is designed to work out the waist, the belly, and the hips of a human body.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional exercise device is generally cumbersome and is often confined in a gymnasium. As people are increasingly occupied with business activities, they have little time to go to the gymnasium to do the workout for the sake of physical fitness.
It is the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which is so portable that it can be used at home or in the office.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which is designed to work out specific parts of a human body.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the exercise device comprising a U-shaped frame having two free ends opposite to each other. The two free ends are provided with a plurality of orientation rollers and a swivel arm which is in turn provided with a plurality of pressure rollers. The two swivel arms are connected by an elastic belt. As the frame is moved in all directions, the orientation rollers and the pressure rollers roll over the waist, the belly, and the hips of the body of an exerciser.
The features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.